Dr Reid's 'other' side
by MissD.E
Summary: Smut; Humor; Reid and Garcia get drunk. The team has a case but after it's finished they still have to stay in the hotel. They go to the swimming pool. JJ really wants to see Reid's towel fall... they 'get together' and a lot more happens.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Reid's 'other' side

**Reid/JJ**

**Rated: PG-13/R/NC-17 **

**Timeline: AU**

**Genre: friendship; humor; fluffy comedy; porn w/ plot**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Criminal Minds" or the characters recognizable from the show.

**Hey, I know some of you may have read this fic but I became anxious to edit it a little bit because of some mistakes that I made the first time I posted it and they irritate me. So I deleted the previous story and now I'll upload it again chapter by chapter. Why? Unfortunately I feel sleepy all day long and I have to study for SAT and for school and did I mention I want to sleep? (I hate getting up early) Anyway back to the subject – I can't check the whole thing in one go :( and that's why one chapter at a time…**

**For those of you who have read it the first time – take a look again – now it should be better…  
>And for those of you who still haven't…<strong>

**Enjoy =] **

1.

It was a calm week for the BAU. The day was Friday and they didn't have any hard cases throughout the week. The team decided to go to a club and have some fun.

"So, Morgan, are you planning on not going home alone tonight?" asked Prentiss with a grin.

Morgan gave her a smirk. "I'm more interested in Reid's intentions for tonight." Said Morgan putting his hand on Reid's shoulder and smiling.

"Intentions. I don't have any intentions." Reid said looking kind of confused.

"Come on pretty boy." Laughed Morgan.

"Hot stuff, leave my young genius alone." Said Garcia with her usual joyful voice.

"OK baby girl, your call." Smiled Morgan.

They left the federal building and walked to a club nearby, their walk was filled with witty comments and laughter. When they entered they found a table and Reid and Morgan went for drinks; Reid to remember who ordered what and Morgan to carry most of the drinks back to the table. They had a toast and talked about various things. Soon after their third drink they stared to separate. Rossi went home, Hotch as well. Morgan went on the dance floor and so did Emily. JJ, Reid and Garcia were left to look after the table. JJ was looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" asked her Reid with a smile.

"Will. He should be around here somewhere. Ah, there he is." Said JJ.

"Hey." Greeted Will when he walked to their table.

"Hey." Reid and Garcia said simultaneously.

"Come on; let's dance." JJ stood of her chair and took Will's hand leading him to the dance floor.

That left Reid and Garcia sitting on the table looking awkwardly around. They drank their drinks and Reid went for more. They drunk them too mostly in silence but after that third one they started a chat about the people in the club and their co-workers. They talked about Morgan picking up on the girls and Prentiss who was talking to that guy all night. JJ and Will had left earlier. And Emily left with the guy to "grab some coffee" which expression made Garcia laugh hard which made Reid laugh. Their drunk-talk went on and on as the drinks went down and down. Soon Morgan and some girl walked to the table where Reid and Garcia were laughing at nothing.

"Guys that's Jodie." Said Morgan to his friends.

"Jodie." Repeated Garcia and laughed.

"Hi, Jodie." Said Reid and waved which made Penelope laugh even harder. Spence gave her a look then looked back at Jodie. "I'm doroctor… Doctor Spencer Reid." He said in a slurring way.

"You couldn't pronounce doctor," Garcia shouted and laughed.

Jodie looked at Morgan rather confused. "Is he really a doctor?" she asked.

Penelope stood up and pointed a finger at Jodie while saying "He is a…" she looked at Spence, "Doroctor."

"I can't believe you got Reid drunk." Said Morgan shaking his head. "I'm getting you two on taxies."

"But I haven't finished my drink yet." Frowned Penelope.

"Come on Garcia. You'll both be tanking me in the morning." Morgan said and they left the place.

Outside there were two taxies.

"We'll wait for a third one to come?" asked Reid looking at Morgan's date for the night who looked back at him for a second then at Garcia who was also staring at the girl who now didn't know where to keep her eyes. Morgan noticed her inconvenience.

"No, you and Garcia are getting on this one." Morgan answered the question and pointed at a taxi.

The two climbed in and pushed each other. Garcia again started to laugh like crazy while Morgan told their addresses to the driver. Then he and Jodie walked to the other cab. He opened the door for her and they sat together on the back seat. Both taxies drove off.

The cab where Penelope and Reid were stopped in front of Garcia's place. Both Reid and Penelope walked out of the car.

"Why are you coming with me?" Garcia looked inquiringly at Spence.

"First if I were to come prior to when you would, you wouldn't be satisfied. And second I thought this was my place." Reid drawled.

"You. Are. Drunk. Mon chéri!" stated Garcia. "Come on. Let's get you a coffee." She invited him in.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! You forgot to pay me!" the taxi driver shouted but they didn't pay any attention to him and just walked inside. The driver stepped out of his car and banged on the front door of the building but he heard nothing from inside and walked back to his car.

Penelope opened the front door of her apartment.

"Come in." she said and laughed as she recalled his interesting comment the last time she used the word "come".

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. How do you like your coffee?"

"With caffeine." Reid leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched Garcia making coffee.

In a few minutes it was done and they walked to the sofa in the living room and sat there to drink their coffee.

"Do you want me to play some music?" asked Penelope and put her cup on the coffee table.

"I didn't know you could play." Reid looked at her and also put his cup on the coffee table.

"Not me." She pushed him on the shoulder but her hand slipped and she fell on his lap. "Oops." She sat back up and looked at Reid who now had a smirk on his face. "What?" she laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered as it was his turn to tease.

"No! Tell me!" Garcia laughed.

"Make me!" Reid pushed her a little.

"Heeeey! Don't push me!"

"Or what?" Reid started to tickle her.

Penelope laughed and tried to get his hands away from her tummy. "Stop tickling me!" she tried to say but he either didn't hear or didn't listen.

Garcia finally managed to stand up and ran around the sofa to the bedroom and back with Reid chasing her. After about a minute Spence caught her arm and sat on the bed. Penelope stood in front of him smiling, not trying to run away. Reid intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her so that she would straddle his lap. They looked at each other from a close distance for a few moments and then started laughing again. Garcia moved from Reid's lap and lay next to him on the bed trying hard not to burst out laughing again.

"Can you imagine us?" she asked between gasps and laughs.

"Nope. Not really. You?"

Penelope shook her head 'no'. In a minute she sat up again and looked at Spence seriously. "We should do it."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah… we should do it. Me and you. Just think about it." She said and they thought… deeply… for about a minute.

"What were we thinking about?" asked Penelope.

"I… I don't remember." Reid looked at her. "Do you have gin and tonic?"

"Yes."

They walked to the kitchen and Garcia took out of a cupboard a bottle of gin and tonic water from the fridge. She gave Reid two tall glasses and poured three fingers of gin then two fingers of tonic. She then looked at the half empty glasses and frowned.

"More gin." She said.

"More gin." Repeated Spence.

Garcia topped up the glasses with gin and after that drink…

**Black out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Friendship; Humor; Fluffy/Comedy;**

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 (T)**

**Here's the next chapter! I just want to assure you that it's a Reid/JJ fic despite the whole Reid/Garcia interactions in the beginning. (You'll see in the next chapter the Hurt/Comfort starting to kick in but it's only a little – JJ and Reid's time together is mostly Fluffy/Comedy)**

**Enjoy! =] **

***********************************….**

2.

On the next morning Garcia and Reid woke up. In the same bed. They were both looking at the ceiling.

"Ah… Garcia… are you…" Reid dared to start a conversation.

"Naked? Yes." She finished the sentence for him.

"Oh."

"You?" she asked still looking at the ceiling.

"Yep."

There was a minute of silence.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?" asked Reid.

"Not at all. The last thing I remember was that suspicious gin with tonic, or was it only gin?"

"Yeah… I uh… I remember that as well." Said Reid. "So now what?"

"Now, I'm going to take a shower…"

"Right. I'll leave."

"No!" Penelope looked at him. "You're not leaving until we remember."

"And what if we don't?" Reid also looked at her.

"Just go be the first to take a shower then, ok?" She asked. "There are clean towels, toothpaste, shampoo and such in the bathroom. Actually… I'll bring you a towel."

Reid nodded.

Garcia sat in the bed, clenching the sheets to her body and reached for her morning gown. She put it on and stood up. Then walked to the bathroom and took a towel then gave it to Reid and lay in the bed again looking at the other direction out of politeness. Reid wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the bathroom. When he came back Garcia was reading a book.

"I'm going to go home…" he started.

"No, no, no. You are staying right here mon génie." Said Garcia pointing the bed.

"But, Garcia…"

"No buts. Stay." Garcia stood up and walked in the bathroom. When she came back Reid was dressed and was going through her book. She sat on the bed.

"Do you like it." She asked.

"Yeah… uh… It's interesting." He said barely glancing at her. "I'm going…" he trailed off, put the book on the bed, his hands in his pockets and left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Garcia put some clothes on and walked to the living room where Reid was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Do you want…" started Garcia but was interrupted by a very edgy Reid.

"Garcia this isn't working." He said and that only confused Penelope.

"I was gonna ask if you want coffee."

"No! We woke up in the same bed. Completely naked. What do you think happened? It doesn't take a profiler to know and that," he pointed between them "would never work. I mean we're just friends. You probably think I'm the…" this time it was Garcia's turn to interrupt as she put her finger on lips. They heard the sound of keys being put into the lock and the door being opened. Reid grasped for his gun and took it out. He pointed it just as through the door walked a person.

"Derek!" shouted Garcia.

"Morgan." Reid said relieved and put his gun back in the holster.

"Reid, were you going to shoot me, man?" Derek laughed.

"I didn't know who you are and that you had keys for here!" Spence tried to explain.

"Sayin' here…" Started Morgan and pointed at Reid.

Garcia was looking at Morgan then at Reid with her mouth opened from that little shock.

"Ah… he was too drunk to…" Penelope started but couldn't finish.

"To stay in the taxi till he's home?" asked Morgan casually.

Garcia just stood there not saying a word and Derek looked at Reid in search of a better answer he didn't get one.

"Okay. You don't wanna tell me what happened fine, just as long as you're outta trouble." Smiled Morgan. "So I checked with you and since you're fine I'm going. Got a hot date." He said as he was opening the door to leave. "Catch up with you later." He said and closed the door behind him.

Reid and Garcia stood in the middle of the room for a few moments neither talking nor moving.

"Do you think he suspected anything?"

"Why? Because of the awkward explanation we gave him or because we tried to shoot him. That second one didn't have any connection." Said Garcia and sat on the couch.

Reid shrugged. They heard the doorbell ring and both looked at the door then at each other. Penelope stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and let Emily in.

"Hey, guys. I saw Derek in the elevator he said you were still drunk." Greeted Prentiss with a smirk.

Garcia laughed. "We're not drunk!"

"Yeah… I can see that. … Anyway I was gonna ask why are you here," started Emily looking at Reid "but Morgan told me not to 'cos you wanted to shoot him?" she said not sure how trustworthy was Morgan's brief explanation.

"I didn't try to shoot him when he asked." Reid told Prentiss.

"Yeah! He tried to shoot him when he came in." said Garcia casually then laughed.

Emily laughed as well then sighed. "Garcia I need to girl talk with you."

Reid walked towards the door and took his jacket in one last attempt to leave.

"We're not through with this!" Penelope pointed a finger at him and he just nodded. Emily was confused and frowned a bit but didn't say anything. Reid left her and Garcia talk and headed home.

***********************…**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Romance; Friendship; POV **

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 (T)**

**Alright here's the next chapter. **

**I don't know what's with me and the phrase "and then the phone rang" but I just use it all the time in this fic and that's not very nice for JJ and Reid ;) **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**=]**

*************************….**

3.

He walked out of the elevator in his building and headed to his apartment door. He took his keys out of his pocket and looked ahead. He saw somebody blond sitting in front of his apartment hugging her knees.

"JJ?" Reid asked.

"Spence!" she looked at him and stood up fast.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he walked closer to her and saw that she had been crying. "What happened?" he worried.

"Nothing, I just…" JJ trailed off. It was obviously hard for her to talk about it, whatever 'it' was.

Reid unlocked the door and walked in leaving it opened for JJ to come after him. She did, he put his jacked on the coat rack and then turned to JJ to put hers there too but she hadn't taken it off so he walked behind her and slid it down her arms and then hooked it next to his on the rack.

Reid didn't want to pressure JJ so he just smiled and gestured for her to take a seat on his sofa. She sat on the left and Reid sat on the right, keeping his distance he looked at her. JJ was looking at her hands which were on her hips and sighed.

"Spence, I…" she looked at him with sad eyes and … her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Jennifer Jareau?... Yes sir. … OK. I'll be right there." She hung up and was about to tell Reid who called when his phone rang.

"Hello? … OK. Bye." He hang up. "It was Hotch."

"He wants us to go to the BAU ASAP. I just got the info." Interrupted JJ pointing to her phone.

Reid nodded. "Do you want to grab some coffee on the way?"

"No. I mean … if you want to." She looked down again.

"I'm good." He answered. JJ nodded and walked to the door. She took her jacket and waited for Spence to get his stuff. They left, took JJ's car that was parked in front of Reid's building and drove to the BAU mostly in silence.

4.

There they got the case and soon they had to get on the plane and fly to South Dakota. There was no time to talk there; they had a job to do after all.

Three days later the case was closed and the team had to fly back to Quantico. There was thick fog on the airport and all flights were delayed until the fog was gone. The team decided to stay in the hotel that night instead of waiting at the airport as they were tired emotionally from that case.

Reid was in his room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it.

"Hey Emily, come in." he said and gestured for her to come in.

"Hey." She smiled. "Do you know what's wrong with JJ? She's kind of… sad."

"She came to my apartment before Hotch called us for the case but she didn't tell me what was wrong."

"Hmm… I just hope she will be fine." Sighed Emily and her phone rang. "It's Derek. Hello?... I'm at Reid's room. … Aha. Ok. … Bye." she looked at Spence. "Derek asks if we want to get some dinner together later and go to the swimming pool before that."

"Count me in for the dinner." Said Reid.

"Pool?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer." Smiled Reid.

"Ok then." She walked towards the door and opened it. "I'm going for a swim. Oh there's JJ."

"Hey guys what are you doing?" the blond asked casually.

"I'm going for a swim with Derek." Answered Prentiss.

"And you, Spence?" JJ looked at him from the hallway.

Reid shook his head 'no' a little.

"Ahh.. who needs him?" laughed Prentiss closing the door.

JJ also laughed.

"So do you want to go to the pool with me?" asked Emily.

"Yeah… sure."

In ten minutes the whole team except for Reid were in the pool which kind of mystified Morgan.

"Hey! Where's the pretty boy?" he asked the others and looked at each of them.

"He told me he's not coming." Said Emily.

"Why?" asked Rossi.

Emily shrugged.

"I'll go grab him." Suggested JJ and walked out of the pool before anyone could say anything.

The rest of the team looked at each other and kept relaxing.

JJ was up to Reid's room only with her bathing suit on and she knocked at his door.

In a few moments Reid opened the door only in a towel.

"Oh…" he said when he saw JJ who was looking at him from top to bottom with emphasis in the middle. "You're the second person from the team in 4 days to see me only in a towel." Said Spence.

"Hm… sorry." Said JJ and frowned a little bit then they both laughed at that fact. "But… wait who was the first? Don't tell me it was Derek." JJ gave him her best anxious look.

"No, no it wasn't Morgan, actually it was Garcia." Reid said and nodded in confirmation to his own words.

JJ was clearly confused. "Alrighty then." She said looking down with a slight smirk. In a few moments she noticed that Reid wasn't saying anything and looked at him. He had a questioning face on.

"Ah… yes… so uh… we're all in the pool area and we were wondering why you didn't come along and I came… to…" JJ's cheeks grew a little bit red at the sight of the naked, not-at-all-bad-in-a-matter-of-fact-very-well-shaped body of Dr. Spencer Reid only in a towel around his waist in front of her just a few inches away. She just wanted to touch his chest and abs. _"Damn it JJ get yourself together - you're staring. It doesn't take a genius profiler as him to notice that." _JJ told herself and suddenly looked up at Reid with shocked expression.

"JJ, what's wrong." He asked, worried and took a step closer to her.

"_OhGod, OhGod, OhGod! He's coming closer." _She was seemingly looking down again but the truth was that she was looking at the hem of his towel. "_Oh my God the towel might fall any moment now, any moment. … Stop staring! Ahh! He's touching me."_ Reid's hand was on her cheek making her look up at him once again. As she did and her eyes met his something in her clicked and she got on her toes, moved her hand behind his neck and she kissed him before he could react. She open-moth kissed him for just a second then pulled back.

"OhmyGodI'msosorry!" she said so fast Reid was left in the dark. He started to say something but was interrupted by JJ apologizing again. "I don't know what got into me, Spence." She said then looked at him from under her lashes and said in a whisper "Don't hate me."

"JJ-" started Reid still confused by the situation.

"What am I saying?" JJ shook her head in desperation. _"What does he think of me now? I'm acting like a 12-year-old girl in front of her crush!"_ "Let's just go to the other's ok?" the blond said with a little bit of exaggeration with trying to sound casual and professional even though she wasn't sure why she was aiming for the second one. _"Just leave before you screw up even more!"_ she ordered herself and started walking down the hallway.

"I'll be right there!" Spence almost shouted after her.

JJ walked back to the others and dipped in the pool.

"Is Reid coming?" asked Morgan. JJ almost coughed at the sound of his name.

"Yeah... he is coming.''

"Cool." Said Morgan and continued his conversation with Hotch and Prentiss.

"_Sober up blonde. No really when did Spence become so attractive. I mean … yeah I've always had it for him but … and what happened up there for God's sake. I am with Will … and yeah… we haven't had sex for what's that 4 months now but jumping at poor Spence? I don't know what he must be thinking of me now. And I blew all chances of getting laid with a genius with an IQ of 187. Okayyy… Did I just say that? There's something in the air here."_ JJ's trail of thoughts were interrupted by the figure walking in the pool area. _"Alright. He's here. Act naturally."_

"Hey Pen!" JJ walked to Garcia.

"Hey honey." She smiled.

"Reid told me you saw him only in a towel?" JJ started a very normal conversation.

Garcia laughed. "That's a long story. Well not that long. We didn't remember anything-"

SPLASH!

"Derek Morgan, don't ever do that again!" threatened Garcia as she tried to put her hair in order.

"Or what Baby Girl?" laughed Morgan. And with that started a chase around the pool.

Reid got in the pool and started a conversation about the consistence of the water in the swimming pools and how it differs to the water in the seas and oceans with Hotch who soon was praying for his phone to ring. And so it did. Hotch picked up and as Rossi was talking to Prentiss that left JJ and Reid with no one else to talk to. The blond decided that she was still too "_crazy_" to talk to Spence so she swum on her back. She had closed her eyes and even though she thought she was close to her corner of the pool her hand touched somebody's chest. She stepped on her feet and opened her eyes.

"Spence!" she exclaimed. "Hi." She simply said.

"Hey." He said and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? Good, good. As usual." JJ answered in a babbling manner.

"Because you don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah… I just…" she shrugged and looked down. "Look, Spence, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that me and Will-"

Reid laughed for a second. "Was it that bad?" he asked in a joking manner that JJ didn't get a hint at.

"What? No!" she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Of course not. I just… thought that you would be angry with me and-"

"JJ, don't worry. I was joking." Reis smiled.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" said Prentiss walking towards them.

"Nothing much." Answered JJ and looked at Reid for a second.

After that they didn't have any time to talk as there was somebody else with them all the time. Next they went to their rooms to shower and back to the restaurant to have some dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ plot; Romance; General; Friendship**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Alright, so! Dear readers who read the A/Ns I want to tell you that I have an idea for a new fic! And contrary to … well – me it's something like a threesome but not like the last one I wrote ("After a case" / "After the case" - depends on whether you look for Prentiss/Reid or for Reid/JJ) which was with 2 females and one male – that one would be with 2 males (but they won't go to bed together). Why contrary to me – because I really (I guess - used to) ****hate male slashes**** – if it'd be a slash it has to be a female slash! But something happened with me one day and I read a great fic by another writer here – Oh Dear God! – I was going to faint about 4 times and I felt like throwing up… I am not joking and I know it's funny. I really loathe male slashes and it wasn't even a slash exactly; it was a threesome! Anyway I didn't read everything in the fic but I read another one (a threesome again) and then I read a male slash and then I read more and now I'm addicted despite I still feel like throwing up (if you've read more of my works you should have noticed that my characters never ever do one thing – and, no I'm not talking about S&M – about a 'way' to have sex - I don't like that – rally – I abhor that! And that's why I don't … hmm.. didn't read male slashes – what else can they do except for that (excluding oral sex and masturbation play.))**

**AAAND on top of all! On the next day my friend send me a picture of Shemar Moore stark naked and I'm not kidding! **

**And now all I'm thinking about all day long is … yes! **_**Sex**_**! I was gonna kill my friend today at school but didn't – that's illegal! (Plus I like it when she does such thinks it's entertaining! ;) )**

**Oh, yeah – the fic!**

**Enjoy =] **

**************************…. **

5.

It was around 11.30 pm when they walked to their rooms. JJ's room was on the same floor as Reid's and they got off the elevator together leaving Penelope and Morgan alone in the lift for one more floor.

"It was a very nice evening after all." started JJ.

Reid nodded. "Do you want to come in for a while? I'm not really tired yet." He suggested as they reached the door of his room.

This time it was JJ's turn to nod in approval. Reid unlocked the door and let JJ walk in first. It was a small hotel room with one double bed and two night-tables on each side of it. There was also a TV and a chair and the usual wardrobe. The bathroom was bigger though, there was a bathtub. JJ sat on the right side of the bed and Reid on the left.

"Spence, show me a magic trick?" she smiled slightly, looking at him from under her lashes. He stood up and walked on the right side of the bed passing JJ but slightly touching her legs with his which made her shift and lay on the bed on her stomach resting on her elbows. He opened the drawer of the night-table and took some cards out. Then he walked back to the left side of the bed and sat.

He was showing her another trick with cards when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled vaguely.

"Excuse me, JJ." He said, stood up and picked up. He headed to the door to go in the hallway.

"_Hello, Dr. Reid." Giggle. _JJ could hear a squeaky, happy voice which in her opinion belonged to a dull blond girl who looked like a Barbie.

"Oh, hello Jenny." Said Reid with a, this time, definite smile.

"_I heard you were in…" _the voice grew silent as Reid opened the door, walked out and closed it.

Who the hell was this girl, and how did Reid meet her anyway. Maybe he was different than what she and the rest of the team though he was. Something snapped into JJ and she stood up. Looking around she spotted the wardrobe in the room and opened it. She quickly went through his stuff but didn't find anything suspicious, even though she really had no idea what she was looking for. JJ heard Reid saying _"see you later." _which really frustrated her and she quickly took her previous position on the bed.

"Hey." Greeted Spence as he came back in the room and sat on the chair.

JJ moved so that she would also be sitting on the edge on the bed which was closer to the chair.

"Who was that?" she asked with a smile. "She sounded happy to hear from you."

"Yeah." Reid nodded. "She's a waitress here. I met her some time ago."

"A waitress? Is she blond?" JJ looked down. _"Stupid, stupid!"_ she thought.

"Uh, yea, she is. Why?"

JJ shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she sounded blond."

"JJ, you don't sound much like yourself lately. Has anything happened?" Reid asked.

"No, no…" JJ stood up. "It's just that," she took a few slow steps towards him until she was in front of him. Reid leaned back in the char looking up at JJ. "When I'm with you I seem to be losing myself."

"Uh, JJ, you said you have some problems with Will…?" Reid tried to get her attention off him and to Will.

"Forget about Will, Spence. He's not good for me." She said moving her hand down his arm.

He stood up "JJ, what are you doing?" she took his hands in hers and they moved so that he was with his back to the bed. Then she pushed him onto it and straddled his lap. Biting down on her lower lip she smiled seductively. Then she kissed him and surprisingly enough he kissed her back. JJ was incredibly happy. She really liked his kisses. It had been a while since she shared such wonderful kisses with anybody. In a minute she pulled back.

"That was a great idea." JJ said panting.

"That so isn't a good idea." He said but before JJ could frown he laid back in the bed pulling her with him. They kept kissing.

Jennifer didn't know how much time had passed kissing Reid on the bed, moving in different positions. He hadn't tried anything, not that she minded because he was a great kisser but she did want more. She moved back and looked at Reid. Then she caught the hem of her shirt to take it off. He put his hands on hers.

"JJ, are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I want this."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Reid. Pack your things we're leaving in 20 minutes." Hotch said on the other side of the door.

"Be right there." Reid shook his head and they heard Hotch walk away. "Why now?" he looked at JJ for the answer. The blond shrugged. Spence stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" JJ almost whimpered.

"We should pack." He said and smiled.

"Right." JJ nodded twice. She also stood up. "Ok, so I'll see you later." She looked at Reid for affirmation.

"You can count on that."

JJ smiled and bit her lower lip. What he said made her happy.

In about 40 minutes they were all in the plane.

"The fog has lifted but the forecast says that it may be back fast so we have to leave now." Announced Hotch.

"We could have stayed here." Smiled Morgan. "I like it here."

"I think you like the cute waitress." Stated Prentiss in a teasing manner.

At the sound of the word waitress JJ's breath caught in her throat and she coughed.

"JJ are you ok?" worried Hotch.

JJ put her hand to her chest, cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Reid looked at her with his worried expression but didn't say anything.

The flight was about 2 hours and as it was late the team took some comfortable positions in the seats to rest. Morgan was listening to his Mp3 player; Prentiss was sitting in the seat opposite him with her eyes closed; Rossi was sitting in one of the back seats on the left row reading a book; and Hotch was on the right row in the back seats going through some documents.

Reid was sitting on the left side in the left row in the seat that was next to the pilot's cabinet. JJ stood from her seat in the middle of the right row and walked to Reid and sat next to him. He was reading a book.

"Hey." She mouthed not to disturb the others and smiled.

"Hey." He said silently and returned the smile.

"So…" JJ tried to start a whispered conversation.

He just looked at her either completely oblivious of the fact that there were interrupted just before they were to start to have sex or that he has enough sex not to bother if he'd do it plus one more time or minus one, or the worst – he didn't want to be with her. JJ just had to ask.

"Why aren't you all over me?" JJ snapped out of nowhere still being silent.

"What?"

"Why. Aren't. You. All. Over. Me?" she repeated slowly.

"What am I supposed to do? Try to fit us both in the small toilet in the plane?" he pointed toward the small room in the back of the plane.

"Well…" JJ looked down and then with hopeful eyes at Spence.

"No, JJ, no. That's very uncomfortable." He stated.

JJ's mouth dropped open. "…How do you know that?"

"You know… like I know that 384 times 75 is 28,800."

She blinked twice.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best example." He said. JJ kept her stare.

"Flights to Las Vegas are long." Was what he simply said looking straight in her eyes.

JJ just nodded absently then shook her head in attempt to forget that part of their conversation.

"Spence, look I just don't wait to wait anymore. I know it's been just-" she looked at her watch "6 hours but…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Reid's lips were on hers in a gentle kiss.

"I also don't want to wait but I don't think that here is a good place to do anything."

"Plus what could we possibly do here." JJ chuckled.

"Well I could always… " Reid stopped himself in the mid sentence. That so wasn't a good idea. Again.

"What?... What?" JJ was anxious.

"Nothing."

JJ pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"Nope."

"Then I bet you can't come up with anything." JJ leaned in her seat and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I have an IQ of 187, do you really think I can't come up with anything?"

"Well if you-" JJ was cut off but Reid's hand sliding down her stomach and under her skirt.

JJ watched his hand until it disappeared in her skirt and was now grazing her clit over her panties.

She gasped at his touch. "Spence, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like? I'm making you feel very uncomfortable in front of the others." He teased.

"_Oh my God, the others!" _JJ thought and tried to suppress the desire to moan.

"Lift." He whispered in her year, using his free hand to push her behind up and before JJ's mind could come up with why he wanted her to she lifted her pelvis off the seat. Reid's trained fingers took her panties off in one swift move and put them in his pocket. His hand then traveled back under her skirt and quickly found her center. He didn't spent time and trusted two finders in her. JJ gasped from surprise and the pleasure she felt. She knew that if she made so much as a noise her colleagues would be wide awake, asking her if she was ok. Reid slowly moved his fingers in and out of her drenched core. JJ leaning back in her seat grabbed the elbow-rest in attempt to maintain control over her vocal cords. In what seemed as a second during which Reid's fingers were in her Hotch was up form his seat walking straight towards them. Reid saw him and knew exactly when to move away from JJ, whereas she only knew that somebody was coming in their direction.

"Spence…" she tried to warn him in a whisper.

He didn't say anything but moved his hand away from her just a second before Hotch was standing in front of them. JJ was breathing heavily, grasping at the elbow-rests, her mouth slightly opened.

"Are you ok?" asked her Aaron.

Reid looked up at him and answered for JJ "We're fine." His innocent-clueless-Reid look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Hotch looked from under his eyebrows.

JJ nodded. "Yea… just fine."

And with that their boss walked away.

JJ just couldn't even look at Reid then, he knew better than to pressure her so he didn't say anything himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ plot**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Let me know what you think … Reviews make my day better! **

**************….**

6.

The team got off the plane. Reid walked to his car. JJ had to talk to Rossi about the case and she missed the opportunity to talk to Reid after the "hand job" he gave her in the plane as she was now feeling confident enough to do so. Anyway she went home and unpacked. She then filled her bathtub with hot water, lit a few candles and put them in the bathroom. She took her clothes off and soaked in the bathtub. The soft and dim candlelight was making the atmosphere in the bathroom sensual and arousing. JJ's mind raced back to what happened in the plane. How they had been interrupted back at the hotel room. Her hands on their own volition traveled down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach, finally landing between her thighs. She wished it were his hands. JJ pushed one finger inside her and gasped.

In a minute she stood up and raced the soap off her body, then wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. On the way to her bedroom she heard a knock on the front door. She walked to the door and looked through the eyelet. She opened the door.

"Spence? What's wrong?" JJ asked and before she knew it he took a step towards her and kissed her. He closed the door and pushed JJ against it not breaking the kiss. His hands seemingly touched her everywhere at the same time. Jennifer was mesmerized.

"Hopefully no one would disturb us this time." Reid whispered against her lips then kept kissing her.

JJ really couldn't trust her voice right then so she just nodded yet not sure what exactly had he told her. All she knew and felt was _him_. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, removed his clothes except for his boxers as JJ followed his every movement with her eyes and completely consciously she was uncovering more and more of her body until the towel was gone. By that time Reid was in the bed, on top of her. He kissed her neck, her lips, the valley between her breasts, down her body, finally reaching her clit and giving it a gentle kiss. JJ moaned silently and closed her eyes. She felt his hand move up her right side to her breast, touching it gently then back down. The same action was repeated with her left side and then she felt no more hands; only his tongue as it played over her most sensitive places, moving in rhythm over her clit, into her…

_*Ring, Ring, Ring* _

"Excuse me," she heard him say and immediately felt the loss of his touch. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was picking up his mobile. "Hello?... Hey Hotch…" JJ put her head on the pillow again, looking at the ceiling. "What's that about?..." Reid shifted the bed as he lay between her tights again.

"What are you doing?" Whispered JJ.

Reid was listening to Hotch and he didn't answer her… with words. Instead he kissed her clit again then moved back. JJ was thrilled. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. For God's sake – he was on the phone with their boss.

"Alright, be right there." Reid hung up. "We have to go." He told Jennifer who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wha-what?" she began saying as he stood up and started putting his clothes back on. "What about the…? Aren't we… you know."

"We have to go back to the BAU. I don't know what Hotch is thinking. We just got back!" Spence said a bit irritated himself.

"That is just so weird." JJ spoke out what she was thinking.

"What is?"

"Men usually wouldn't stop what they are doing if it's something like this, at least not before they're… you know… taken care of, well those who I dated so far wouldn't." Jen added as she saw Reid's confused look.

"No man is a man if he doesn't first… take care… of his lady." He simply said using her words.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): ****Humour;**** Friendship**

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 (T)**

**It's kind of a silly situation but I have this obsession with Reid and strip dancers. You can see it in "It's fun to be undercover" - it's quite interesting there in the strip club!**

**Anyway! That's the next chapter…**

**Enjoy! =] **

*************….

7.

When all of the team was at the bullpen Hotch apologized to them about the inconvenient time to be back at work but it was Strauss who wanted them there. They had to supervise an observation of another unit of the FBI… it was complicated and to everyone's opinion unnecessary but they had to.

"Where are we going?" asked Morgan.

"To "Jarretière" " Answered Hotch.

"That's a striptease club." Said Reid casually.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"I have a friend who works there." He answered the unspoken question.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head slowly. Reid was seemingly clueless why Derek was chuckling.

The team got in the cars and drove to the club. When they walked in they separated. Rossi and Morgan went one way, Prentiss and Hotch in another and that left JJ and Reid together. A few minutes after they had separated something interesting happened.

"Hey, Dr. Reid!" said a tall, sexy slim girl with big breasts, long slightly curly brown hair dressed in black lustrous bra and a matching mini skirt with lather up-to-above-the-knee-extremely-high-heel-boots. JJ had to admit she did look hot but she didn't like the way she was looking at Reid.

"Hey." He said and smiled.

"You two know each other?" asked the blond casually.

"Yea, Tasha this is JJ. JJ, Tasha." Introduced Reid. Tasha waved to JJ who smiled. "We met on a conference about nuclear reactions in Dublin four years ago."

JJ was a little astonished and she just nodded at that statement.

"I had great time with Dr. Reid back then. We used to go out a lot for coffee and stuff." The brunette talked with a smile on her face.

"Why did you stop seeing each other?" asked JJ trying to hide the jealousy she felt.

"Dr. Reid's very busy with all of this traveling around and I started here. I just love strip dancing so much!" explained Tasha.

"She has a dancing school." Added Reid.

Tasha nodded in a shy manner.

In that time the others from the team were next to Reid and JJ. Morgan, of course as close as possible to the sexy brunette.

"These are my colleagues and my boss." Spence said.

"Hello." Tasha said to every one of them as they shook hands. "It's very nice to meet you all." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." Said Prentiss.

"Dr. Reid told me a lot about you." She told them.

"All good things I hope." Said Rossi.

"Yes." Nodded the dancer.

"TASHA!" they heard a small man shout and gesture for her to go behind the stage.

"My turn is up in a few minutes and I have to go. But you're all welcome to stay for the show." Suggested the girl.

"Thank you for the invite but I'll miss. Maybe some other time." Said Prentiss, shook Tasha's hand and walked out of the club.

"Yeah, we also have to go but thank you." Rossi said and he and Hitch also left.

"Yeah, I'll be going too even though it's pretty tempting. Come on let's leave Pretty Boy with his 'friend'." Morgan gestured for JJ to leave with him.

"Bye." Said the blond and left with disinclination.

When they were out Morgan turned to the rest of the team, who were waiting for Reid, with a big smile on his face. "Do you think she's that _friend_ he was talking about earlier?"

Back in the club Reid was with his hand in his pockets smiling at what Tasha had said about how funny his friends were excusing themselves before they left.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid. I have to go now." the girl said and kissed his cheek.

"Bye." Spence said and when she walked away he turned and made his way out of the club.

Outside the rest of the team was waiting for him. On the way back there was a lot of teasing about him and Tasha, thankfully JJ was with Hotch in the other car.

When they got back to the BAU Hotch told them not to worry about the reports on this and just go home and rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Final chapter! I really hope you liked the plot and the … rest xD**

**If you wish post a comment to let me know how you liked the fic!**

*************… **

8.

Reid was at his apartment now pouring a glass of water after he had a shower when he heard a knock at the door.

JJ was pissed. She didn't know why. It wasn't like he didn't introduce her or something. He was just… she wasn't sure but she knew it wasn't the Reid the rest of the team knew. He obviously had a completely different life than what they all thought. She knew he was a magician (that explained to some point why he was that good with his hands at things) but she didn't know much more about him. Apparently he knows a lot of hot girls that would gladly make _''_ a happy man. And that was it! The other girls… God knows how much more there were. What if he left her in the middle of their bed activities for one of them? He was definitely trained to be interrupted 'cos otherwise he wouldn't have left the job unfinished before at her apartment. Then she thought about all the late night calls, all those times she had called him to let him know that there is a case up and they have to leave fast. What if while they were speaking he was doing something like the thing which he was doing to her and talking to Hotch at the same time? That was it. JJ was even more pissed now. And just in time as he opened the front door. The blond stepped inside and pointed a finger at him ready to argue… when she noticed that he was wearing only a towel. It was then when she realized that she hadn't seen him completely naked. She was looking at the towel completely speechless, her finger still pointing at him. In that time Reid's neighbor, Mrs. Tinmayer, who was 67 years old, walked pass the door slowly looking inside at a Reid only in a towel and a blond girl staring at it. Mrs. Tinmayer put her green stole over her shoulder in a manner of indignation, looking at the young genius with resentment.

It was interesting how Mrs. Tinmayer thought of her neighbor as a playboy. In her eyes he was a young and very attractive man whom she often saw with a different woman, who from time to time didn't return to her home for a few days meaning she stayed with him. The women that he brought to his apartment were happy and cheerful and she never heard him argue with any of them even if a woman was coming to see him and there was another in his place at the same time (sometimes he'd just tell the one at his door that he'll see her another time, other times he would invite her in…). She had overheard that they call him 'doctor' but she wasn't sure why.

Back at present days Reid felt kind of obliged to greet the old lady. "Hello." He said.

She just shook her head a little and sighed. Then she was out of sight.

"JJ, could you… I'll close the door." He closed the door then looked at Jennifer. "What's wrong?"

"You're only in a towel; again." She just said.

Reid wrinkled his forehead inquiringly.

"I can't stay pissed at you if you're in a towel."

"You're pissed at me?"

"God, I sound like Garcia."

"JJ?"

"Spence, tell me if you're currently seeing anyone else."

"I'm not seeing anybody, JJ. What's going on?" he was confused.

"Your IQ is 187. Think a little."

"Is it about …" he didn't finish the sentence. He looked aside for a moment then back at the girl standing in front of him. "Look, I know that's not what you expected. I know I'm completely different when we're working but that's who I am…" he said and waited for JJ so say something. She didn't so he continued. "If you're disappointed you could just leave and we'll pretend that nothing ever happened, even though I'll be regretting letting you walk out now for the rest of my life." And with that JJ walked to him and kissed him gently on the mouth. Their lips met first in a gentle kiss which grew fast into a passionate and needy one. Reid was first to pull away. He took JJ's hand and walk to his bedroom. She sat on the bed still holding his hand which made him stay in front of her, his crotch on the level of her eyes. She looked straight and smiled. She put her hands on the towel and opened it then let it fall on the floor.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Reid asked with tension. He was becoming very hard very fast.

JJ didn't answer for a few moments; she just couldn't. Again she was too busy staring. "Y-you're huge… it's just so …big…" Jennifer couldn't take her eyes off him. She looked up at Reid "How is this supposed to fit in me?" then she looked at his erection again. It had grown even more and she just wanted a taste. She moved her hand closer to him and gently touched his cock. Her hand which was slightly wrapped around his length now slid from the base to the tip. Reid was looking down at her as she clumsy touched him. He wasn't sure whether to ask or not when JJ as if read his mind.

"I have never done this before. They have asked me but I just didn't think I would like it." She admitted.

"You don't have to do this." He said in such a reassuring manner that she just couldn't help but smile.

"I want to." JJ whispered looking up at his eyes is if waiting for permission.

Reid nodded and she returned to her task. Her hand was still around his shaft so she used it to guide him in her mouth. She gently wrapped her lips around the tip. Reid hissed at the feeling which made JJ smile and move her tongue. It touched the tip and he took a harsh breath in. The blond did that again and when she got the positive reaction from him she decided to get more creative or at least surer in her actions. She took as much as she could from him in her mouth then moved her head back and repeated the action a few more times. Then she sucked on the tip, then curled her tongue around it then sucked again. She thought she was doing a good job…

"JJ, s-stop," he said quickly.

She moved back and looked at him with worried eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No… no, you didn't. You were doing a little too well and I wouldn't have been able to take it much longer." He explained.

"But don't you want to…" she looked at the floor.

"I want to… but not this way." He put his hand under her chin to get her attention. "I want to be inside you." He added when she looked at him.

JJ lay back on the bed, moving backwards so her whole body was on the mattress, automatically spreading her legs as Reid lay on top of her. They were looking at each other's eyes when he entered her very slowly. In a few seconds their eyes closed. Reid was seemingly taking forever to slide in. When that was done and he stopped moving so that JJ could adjust to his size, he kissed her on the lips. Their tongues battled for a moment after that he broke the kiss and turned his attention to her neck. His right hand moved over her breasts the feeling of which sent electricity right at her core and she bucked her hips forward. He kissed her passionately on the mouth again and slowly started moving in her. In a few minutes JJ started making little mewling sounds. Reid knew that she was ready to pick up the pace. And so he did. His hips started trusting faster and harder into her.

"God, Spence, please… Spence…" she whispered between gasps. "Oh God! … Harder."

She says, he does. The next few thrusts were hard and rough. JJ was close he could sense it so he kept that pace just a few seconds more and then she screamed. Her vaginal walls came crashing down around his member. In a few moments as she came down back to Earth, she could still feel him moving slowly in her.

"God, Spence…" she started breathlessly, "You didn't…" she couldn't finish her sentence as he spun them around in one swift move and she was now on top of him. Instantly she started moving up and down on his hard shaft. She was in for a second mind-blowing orgasm. Reid knew that as well. As JJ picked up the pace Spence felt like he was going to lose it a little too quickly. The sight of her naked body moving over his was too much. He moved his left hand on her tight encouraging her to keep going and his right hand moved to her lower abdomen so that his thumb was over her clit. He stared massaging her… gasps and moans echoed in the room and then she came again which triggered his orgasm. …

In a few minutes JJ was spread on the bed next to Spence breathing heavily.

"We… have to… do… this… more… often." she said.

"… How about in a few minutes…" Dr. Reid replied with a sexy purr.

END.

**************…**

**A/N: Just one more final attempt to get you to comment! I really need those! So please take a little time to let me know whether it was any good! **

**Please? **


End file.
